thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flanders Man in Love transcript
Prologue:The Opening Theme Tune Intro Male Robotic Voices: The Simpsons Clancy: back again for season 30 [Rock And Roll Version Of The Simpsons Theme Tune In Background] There’s a billboard that reads: Now playing: Planet of the Brain Dead IV Ralph is enjoying his strawberry ice cream treat while Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney are sawing off the head of the statue of Jebediah Springfield, but the head lands right on Ralph’s head. Ralph: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Bart is seen writing Iwill not throw paper airplanes in class 29 times on the chalkboard. Bell Ringing Bart skateboards outta the school building, all the way back home to The Simpson family’s house. Dewy is conducting the student’s music while Lisa is playing her saxophone uncontrollably while walking out the door. Homer is seen working at the Nuclear Power Plant while Mr. Burns, Smithers, Lenny and Carl are watching above him, and he finds a green radiation orb. Whistle Sounds Homer leaves to drive back home from work. Marge and Maggie are grocery shopping, but the cashier picks up Maggie and scans her by mistake and Marge rescues her immediately. Homer is driving around while Bart is still skateboarding. Marge and Maggie are now driving back home to their house. Outside the Simpson family’s house, Homer is standing by the open garage, just as Lisa scoots right past him on her bicycle. Homer: “D’oh!” The Simpson family’s car is just about to pull right into the driveway. Homer: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Homer rushes right back inside the house, and the 5 members of The Simpson family are about to sit on the sofa, but Bunsen and Beaker from The All-New Muppet Show ''are sitting right on it. Scene 1: The Aztec Theater Bart: “5 tickets for ''The Itchy and Scratchy Jungle Movie, please.” Jeremy: “Why sure, of course, here you go, enjoy the movie.” Bart, Lisa, Marge (with Maggie) and Homer go inside the Aztec Theater to see The Itchy and Scratchy Jungle Movie on the big screen. Chipmunk Like Voices: They fight and bite, they fight and bite and bite, fight, fight, fight, bite, bite, bite, The Itchy and Scratchy Jungle Movie '' ''Scratchy: “Ah, nature, what good life.” Itchy: “Wow, the amazon river.” Scratchy: “Look, there’s Poochie, let’s ask him for a ride in his canoe.” Itchy and Scratchy walk right over to Poochie and ask him for a ride in his canoe. Itchy: “Can you take us for a ride in your canoe, Poochie?” Poochie: “Why sure, of course I can.” Itchy, Scratchy and Poochie ride in the canoe and suddenly, a big green alligator begins attacking them. Itchy: “Look out, Poochie, a big green alligator, I’ll save you!” Itchy looks around for some alligator bait and points right at Scratchy. Scratchy: “Me? I’m not sure about this.” Itchy lassos Scratchy and brings him up over to the alligator. Scratchy: “Hey, what are you doing?!? no, stop, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Scratchy is now thrown right into the alligator’s mouth and is now eaten alive. Bart and Lisa: Uncontrollably Marge: “Just how many times could that black cat get eaten by anything in the jungle forest?” Homer: “Oh, just about 28 times.” The Simpson family members make their leave and Ned, Rod and Todd approach them. Ned: “Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer, how are all of you doin’?” Bart: “We’re doing mighty good, Mr. Flanders.” Lisa: “How are things going?” Ned: “Oh, things are goin’ pretty good, the boys and I just saw Happy Little Elves: The Motion Picture.” Marge: “Oh that sounds like a real good movie to watch.” Ned: “Well, Rod and Todd, sometimes I wish your mother would’ve been here to see that movie.” Rod: “So do we, Daddy, so do we.” All of the Springfield residents are now exiting the Aztec Theater. Bart: “That sure was a good Itchy and Scratchy movie.” They all go back home to their own houses. = Inside the Simpson family’s house = Homer: “Well, looks like nobody messed up the house this time.” Marge: “I just remembered: the karaoke dance off party at the 1st Church of Springfield is this evening.” Lisa: “Oh my gosh, we’d better hurry and go over there!” They all rush outta the house and drive around on their way to the 1st Church of Springfield for the karaoke dance off party. = The 1st Church of Springfield/the karaoke dance off party = Homer, Lenny and Carl: if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends Moe: Babe, I got you, babe, I got you, babe Krusty: did you ever know that you’re my hero? and everything I need to be? I can soar higher like an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings Ned, John, Apu, Seymour and Barney: up and down the boulevard, their shadows Lisa: “Wow, this karaoke dance off party is fantastic.” Ned, John, Apu, Seymour and Barney: don’t stop believin’, hold on to that feelin’, streetlight people Later, while everybody’s having an ice cream break outside Krusty Burger. Ned: “Well, I’m gonna take a short walk around the block.” Ned begins walking around and suddenly he begins slipping on a bar of soap, then injures his right ankle. Ned: “Oh my stars and garters!” Marge: “Oh my word, Ned, are you alright?” Ned: “I’ll be alright, Marge, but I think I just injured my right ankle.” The paramedics rush over and bring Ned on the stretcher. Rod: “Can we go in that ambulance with him, please?” Paramedic number 1: “Sure you boys can.” Todd: “Okay, thanks a bunch.” Rod and Todd go in the ambulance with Ned and the ambulance drives around on its way to Springfield General Hospital. Fade to a black screen……. Announcer: “Don’t go away, The Simpsons will be right back, right after these commercial breaks.” Commercial Break Number 1 Commerical Break Number 2 End of commercial break…… Announcer: “And now, back to''The Simpsons'', on Fox Network.” Scene 2: Springfield General Hospital Bart: “I sure hope Mr. Flanders recovers.” Homer: “So do I.” Cut to Julius in Ned’s hospital room……. Julius: “Well, Ned, it looks like your right ankle’s gonna be in that cast for quite some time, and KathyJanet Johnson is gonna be your nurse for this evenin’.” Ned: “Oh good, Dr. Hibbert, but am I gonna need to walk around on crutches?” Julius: “Of course you do, Ned, they help you get around.” Julius leaves and Kathy enters Ned’s hospital room. Ned: “This dang blasted ankle itches like crazy.” Kathy: “Here’s a pencil that can help the itchiness go away.” Kathy gives Ned the pencil and the itchiness goes away. Ned: “Oh and by the way, I’m Ned Flanders, can you tell me your name, please?” Kathy: “I’m Kathy Janet Johnson, I’m the nurse at Springfield General Hospital.” Ned: “Oh that’s wonderful, are you even married to somebody?” Kathy: “Not any longer, it’s just me and my 2 daughters, Felicia and Sadie.” Ned: “Oh boy, finally, somebody I can date and be married to.” Kathy: “I’m so proud of you agreeing with me, Ned.” Ned: “I bet Rod and Todd are gonna really love you the way they did with their 2 mothers.” Rod: “Did you hear that, Todd?” Todd: “Daddy’s in love with Nurse Johnson.” Julius: “Well, Ned, it looks like you, Rod and Todd can go back home right now.” Rod and Todd: “Yaaaaaay!” They all go back home to their own houses, especially with Ned walking around on crutches. The Flanders family’s house Ned, Rod and Todd are now eating their dinner meals peacefully. Ned: “Now, boys, I may be walkin’ around on crutches, but I can still try to make it up the stair steps.” Rod: “That’s good news.” Later, during bedtime, Ned is walking around upstairs very carefully on his crutches, then stops right in his bedroom and falls asleep in his bed, while Rod and Todd fall asleep in their own beds. The very next morning right after their breakfast meals, Ned is now recovered from his ankle injury……. Ned: “Are you boys ready to go on down to the Johnson family’s house?” Rod: “Yes, Daddy, of course we are.” The 3 Flanders family members go right outside their house and lock the front door. Ned: “Goodbye, Simpson family, the boys and I are off to the Johnson family’s house.” Homer: “Goodbye, Ned, and good luck.” The 3 Flanders family members make their leave to go to the Johnson family’s house. Marge: “Well, there they go, off in search of a new wife and mother for themselves.” Lisa: “Now it just seems silent without them here.” Meanwhile at the Johnson family’s house……. Kathy: “Ned, Rod, Todd, you’re here, come right in, please.” The 3 Flanders family members enter the Johnson family’s house. Kathy: “I would like you to meet the 2 certain somebodies.” Ned: “Oh, this is gonna be good.” Kathy: “Sadie, Felicia, come down here, please.” Sadie: “Yes, Mom, we’re coming.” Sadie and Felicia come right downstairs to meet Ned, Rod and Todd. Kathy: “Ned, Rod and Todd, meet my twin daughters, Sadie and Felicia, that’s Sadie in the dark pink Happy Little Elves t-shirt and Felicia in the bright purple butterfly t-shirt.” Ned: “Oh hey, Sadie and Felicia, I’m Ned Flanders, and these are my 2 sons, Rod and Todd.” Felicia: “It’s nice to meet you here, Mr. Flanders.” Sadie: “And you too, Rod and Todd.” Ned: “So, Kathy, now that we’ve all met 1 another, how ‘bout we all go out on a date to Itchy and Scratchy Land?” Kathy: “We’d really love to, Ned.” The Flanders and Johnson family members go right out to the Flanders family’s car and drive around on their way to Itchy and Scratchy Land. Ned: “Are you kids excited about Itchy and Scratchy Land?” Todd: “We sure are.” Ned: “That’s good to know.” The Flanders family’s car continues driving around, ‘til it reaches their destination: Itchy and Scratchy Land. Ned: “Okay, we’re all here.” Rod: “Oh boy, Itchy and Scratchy Land.” Todd: “I can hardly wait to try out all of the new rides, then have a good lunch meal at Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner.” Itchy and Scratchy Land Ticket Booth Owner: “Hello and welcome to Itchy and Scratchy Land, would you all care to see the entire theme park today this afternoon?” Ned: “Why sure, of course, we would like 6 blue tickets, please.” Ticket Booth Owner: “Okay, here you go, enjoy the rides.” They all get their blue tickets and go right into the entire theme park. Ned: “Come on, everybody, let’s go ride the monorail.” They all go right over to the Itchy and Scratchy Land monorail entrance and give the monorail owner 3 blue tickets, then get a ride on it, and the monorail begins moving around. Ned: “Oh boy, look at that, there’s the official Poochie’s roller-coaster train.” Rod: “And look, the legendary Itchy and Scratchy Ferris wheel.” Todd: “Oh wow, Itchy and Scratchy’s film festival.” Sadie: “Oh my gosh, there’s a darts and targets game to play.” Felicia: “And they even have an arcade house as well.” The monorail stops eventually, and they all get off to go on the next ride. Kathy: “What do you wanna do next?” Rod: “We wanna go on Poochie’s roller-coaster train.” Ned: “Okay, Poochie’s roller-coaster train it is.” The Flanders and Johnson family members are now going on Poochie’s roller-coaster train, and it begins moving around up and down a bit. Ned: “Yahoo!” Rod and Todd: “Yeaaaaaaaah!” Kathy: “Look at us go, go, go!” Sadie and Felicia: “Alright!” The roller-coaster train comes to a stopping point. Ned: “I’ve got another idea: let’s go on the Itchy and Scratchy Ferris wheel.” Meanwhile on the Itchy and Scratchy Ferris wheel, Ned is sitting right next to Kathy, while Rod is sitting right next to Todd and Sadie is sitting right next to Felicia, and the ride continues moving up and down, then up and down, ‘til it stops, and they get off to do some sort of activity. Kathy: “Okay, next stop: Itchy and Scratchy’s film festival.” They all walk around on their way to Itchy and Scratchy’s film festival. Inside Itchy and Scratchy’s film festival Ned: “Wow, holy crap, they’ve got a lot of good classic Itchy and Scratchy Show episodes around here.” Rod: “And look, they’re even showing footage from The Itchy and Scratchy Movie in here.” Felicia: “Wow, this is fascinating.” Sadie: “I agree with you, Felicia.” Kathy: “Alright, everybody, we’ve seen everything, it’s now closer to lunch time, so let’s go have some lunch at Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner.” They all exit Itchy and Scratchy’s film festival and head on down to Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner. Inside Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner Ned: “Oh look, here comes our waitress.” The Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress comes by to take their lunch orders. Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Why hi there, welcome to Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner, how can I serve all of you here?” Ned: “Well, I would like an ice cold water, please.” Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Okay, ice cold water it is, how ‘bout you, ma’am?” Kathy: “I would like what he’s having, please.” Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Alright, and how ‘bout you kids?” Rod: “Todd, Sadie, Felicia and I would like diet Buzz Cola, please.” Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Okay, diet Buzz Cola it is, I’ll be right back with your beverage orders.” The Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress leaves to get everybody’s beverage orders. The Flanders and Johnson family members begin doing their crosswords and maze games on their placemats,‘til the Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress shows up with their beverage orders. Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Okay, here are your beverage orders: 2 cups of ice cold water for the young couple and 4 diet Buzz Colas for the young kids, now what would you like to order to eat here?” Ned: “I would like the garden chicken salad, please.” Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Alright, a garden chicken salad it is, what would you like, ma’am?” Kathy: “I would like to have what he’s having, please.” Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Okay, and how ‘bout you kids?” Sadie: “Rod, Todd, Felicia and I would like the official baked ziti, please.” Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Alright, baked ziti it is, I’ll take your menus and I’ll be right back with your lunch meal orders.” The Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress takes their menus and goes off to help prepare their lunch meal orders. The Flanders and Johnson family members begin doing the connect the stars and word search activities ‘til the Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress shows up with their lunch meal orders. Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress: “Alright, here’s 2 garden chicken salads for the young couple and the official baked ziti for the young kids, enjoy your lunch meals.” The Itchy and Scratchy’s Diner waitress leaves to take other customers’ orders. Ned: “Now, everybody, right before we eat and drink, let’s all begin with a lunch meal praise.” Ned: “Dear God, thank you for this lovely lunch meal and thank you for this true family and neighborly vacation trip, amen.” Kathy, Rod, Todd, Sadie and Felicia: “Amen.” Ned: “Alright, let’s enjoy our lunch meals, everybody.” They all enjoy their lunch meals, then play some games and win super thrilling prizes, then go back home to the Johnson family’s house for dinner, dessert and a stay overnight. Back at the Johnson family’s house Everybody’s now enjoying their dinner and later dessert meals, then they go right to bed and spend the entire evening there. The very next morning, right after their breakfast meals and their now dressed up and ready to go back home to their own house…… Ned: “Kathy, now that you and I have gone out on our dates together as always, do you think you’d like to marry me tomorrow mornin’? the boys could use a nice mother touch and Sadie and Felicia would be their adoptive twin sisters.” Kathy; “Why sure, Ned, it’ll be such a lovely idea to be married to 1 another.” Rod: “Todd, did you hear that? our daddy agreed to marry Nurse Johnson tomorrow morning.” Todd: “I hope she lasts for a very long time, and Sadie and Felicia will be the most perfect twin sisters we could always choose.” Ned: “Alright, boys, it’s time to go back home right now, goodbye, everybody.” Kathy: “Goodbye, Ned, the girls and I will see you and the boys tomorrow morning at our wedding service party.” Ned, Rod and Todd leave to drive back home to their own house. Back home at the Flanders family’s house Ned: “Well, boys, now that we’re all back home, how ‘bout we take a nice relaxation, now I know that Nurse Johnson and I are getting married to 1 another tomorrow mornin’, but how ‘bout we look at memorable photo albums of your original mothers?” Todd: “Okay, good idea.” They all gather in the living room, sitting on the sofa and begin looking at photographs of the late Maude Flanders and the late Edna Krabappel Flanders right before their passing’s. Ned: “Do you boys remember these photographs? these photographs are the 1s taken of me and your 1st mother durin’ our summer vacation trip at Krusty Land right before her tragic passing in that freak accident, and these photographs are the 1s taken of me and your 2nd mother at the Springfield Shoppin’ Mall right before her passing from cancer complications.” Rod: “I bet they’re watching all of us from the skies of heaven right now.” Ned: “Oh you bet they are.” Cut back to the Simpson family’s house………. Bart: “I can’t believe Mr. Flanders and Nurse Johnson are getting married to 1 another tomorrow morning.” Lisa: “Neither can I.” Later that evening, right after their own dinner and dessert meals, they all get into their pajama clothing’s, brush their teeth (except for Maggie, Santa’s Little Helper and Snowball V) and go right to bed then fall asleep. The very next morning, while everybody’s back in their original clothes and enjoying their breakfast meals, Marge is holding the list of things they need for Ned and Kathy’s wedding service party. Marge: “Okay, everybody, here’s the list of things we need for Ned and Kathy’s wedding service party, we need the decorations, the table cloths and the wedding cake.” They all head out downtown shopping for the decorations, the table cloths and the wedding cake, and take all of them to the 1st Church of Springfield. Homer: “Well, we’ve got everything prepared.” Marge: “Now I wonder how Ned and the boys are doing.” Meanwhile back at the Flanders family’s house, Ned is now wearing his wedding tuxedo while Rod and Todd are wearing their boys’ Sunday bests. Ned: “Well, today’s the day for the most perfect groom.” Cut back to the Johnson family’s house……. Kathy is now wearing her bride’s outfit while Sadie and Felicia are wearing their girls’ Sunday bests. Kathy: “Today’s the day for the most perfect bride.” Ned, Rod and Todd are driving around in their car while Kathy, Sadie and Felicia are driving around in their own car, on their way to the 1st Church of Springfield. The 1st Church of Springfield Groom’s side seating chart Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer, Abe and Rita Milhouse, Luann and Kirk Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney Sherri, Terri and Mr. and Mrs. Mackleberry Martin and his parents Ralph, Clancy and Mrs.Wiggum Krusty, Sideshow Mel and Mr. Teeny Allison Taylor and her parents Lenny, Carl, Smithers and Mr. Burns Bride’s side seating chart Patty, Selma and Jackie Rainier Wolfcastle and Greta (silent cameo appearances) Comic Book Guy, Officer Lou and Officer Eddie Bumblebee Man, Barney and Moe Otto, John, Elizabeth, Seymour, Carol and Groundskeeper Willie Captain McAllister, Jasper, Julius, Bernice and their son and daughter Apu, Manjula and their octuplets Ned is now standing by the alter with Timothy waiting for Kathy to show up. Carl: “Is she here yet? is she here yet? did I miss her? am I late?” Lenny: “No, Carl, she’ll be here any single minute.” Ralph: “Oh boy, I’m so excited, I can hardly wait.” Barney: “Isn’t this super exciting?” Kirk: “It’s the wedding service party of the year.” Luann: “I know it is, Kirk.” Mr. Burns: “Don’t you think we can begin without them?” Moe: “No we can’t, not ‘til they arrive.” Milhouse: “Look, here comes Nurse Johnson right now.” [Wedding March Intro On Pipe Organ] Kathy is walking right up the aisle and stops right by where Ned is waiting. Sadie and Felicia are the flower girls and Rod and Todd are the ring bearers. Timothy shows up to give his wedding speech. Timothy: “Good morning, everybody.” All Springfield citizens: “Good morning.” Timothy: “We’re all here this afternoon to celebrate the marriage of Ned Flanders and Kathy Janet Johnson, the 2 most romantic couples who have known 1 another for very many years.” Smithers: “Sounds very lovely indeed.” Mr. Burns: “It sure does.” Timothy: “Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them would like to say a few words to 1 another, so, Ned, you go 1st.” Ned: “Oh gosh, where do I begin? Throat Kathy, I would never break up with you, you’ve always been very beautiful, caring, brave and clever, and we’ll never be separated no matter what happens.” Timothy: “Good, Ned, very good, Kathy, you’re next.” Kathy: “Ned, you’ve always been so good to me in our kind years, you’re very smart and intelligent, and I’ll never leave you alone no matter where you go.” Timothy: “Nice job, Kathy, now, do you, Ned, take Kathy to be your lawful wedded wife?” Ned: “Yes, I do.” Timothy: “And do you, Kathy, take Ned to be your lawful wedded husband?” Kathy: “Yes, I do, of course I do.” Timothy: “Then from this day on, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ned and Kathy Janet Flanders.” Ned and Kathy finally marry 1 another and Rod and Todd give Kathy the wedding rings and the married couple walk around down the aisle while Sadie and Felicia are throwing flower petals down the aisle. Cheering Wildly Lenny: “I knew they would get married to 1 another somehow.” Carl: “I agree with you here.” Smithers: “Especially since they’ve been together as always.” Later, during the wedding service party sit-down……… Disco Stu: “Okay, everybody, get on the disco dance floor, it’s time for Kathy and her father, Felix Johnson to have a very special dance between both of them, along with Ned and his mother. Felix: “Kathy? are you ready for this?” Kathy: “Yes, of course I am.” Touching Music In Background Mona: “You know, Ned, I’ve always been proud of yours and Kathy’s romantic relationship.” Ned: “Why thanks a bunch, Ma, I appreciate it and so does Kathy.” Meanwhile right after the cutting of the wedding cake……. Bart: “Well, Rod and Todd, I think you guys are gonna have the most perfect mother and 2 sisters.” Rod: “That’s exactly right, Bart.” Todd: “We’ve got 3 mommies looking after both of us right now.” Later that night, they’re all going back to their own houses, especially the 6 Flanders family members. Scene 2: Back home at the Flanders family’s house Ned: “Well, Kathy, it sure is good to be back home and married again.” Kathy: “I know, Ned, I’m so lucky to have you around me.” Todd: “Wow, wait ‘til we tell everybody at school tomorrow morning about this.” It’s now night time and everybody’s asleep………. The very next morning, right after their breakfast meals, Bart and Lisa are now heading out the door along with the other Springfield Elementary School students to get on the Springfield Elementary School bus and Otto drives them on their way to Springfield Elementary School, just like he usually does. Scene 3: Springfield Elementary School/Carol Berrera’s classroom Carol: “Good morning, students.” All Springfield Elementary School 4th grade students: “Good morning, Mrs. Berrera.” Carol: “Now today, students, right before we begin our vocabulary tests, Rod and Todd have something very nice to say to all of us.” Rod: “Yesterday Sunday morning, right after our daddy got engaged to Nurse Johnson,” Todd: “they got married to 1 another, and right now we have a new mommy and 2 new sisters.” Carol: “Oh my gosh, that’s wonderful, now you boys can take your seats and we can begin the vocabulary test.” Rod and Todd take their seats and all of the 4th grade students begin taking their vocabulary tests. Bart is writing the word lasers ''for example. They eventually finish writing their vocabulary words. Carol: “Okay, students, it’s time to use your vocabulary words in a sentence, so, Bart, you go 1st.” Bart: “Well, okay.” Bart: ''Radioactive Man shoots powerful lasers from his eyes. Carol: “Good, very good, (Milhouse raises his right hand) Milhouse? would you like to go next?” Milhouse: The brave elephant didn’t chicken out in the circus. Carol: “Very good, Milhouse, well, it looks like everybody did good so far.” Bell Ringing Again Carol: “And there goes the school bell for lunch time.” All of the students go down to lunch in the Springfield Elementary School cafeteria lunch room. The Springfield Elementary School cafeteria lunch room Lunch Lady Doris: “Well, Sadie and Felicia, my 2 favorite students, what will it be?” Sadie: “We would like beef and cheese ravioli, please.” Lunch Lady Doris: “Okay, here you go.” Lunch Lady Doris serves Sadie and Felicia a nice little portion of beef and cheese ravioli. Felicia: “Thanks a bunch, Lunch Lady Doris.” Sadie and Felicia go over to the school lunch table, where Lisa, Janey, Sherri, Terri and Allison are sitting. Bart, Milhouse, Ralph, Martin, Rod and Todd are sitting at their lunch table while Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney are sitting at the other lunch table. Bart: “So, were you guys all excited when Mr. Flanders and Nurse Johnson got married to 1 another?” Milhouse: “Yeah, Bart, it’s fantastic.” Ralph: “Rod and Todd have a new mommy and adoptive twin sisters right now.” Martin: “Now the Flanders family is a true family of 6 people.” Rod: “And I pray that our mommy and twin sisters live for a very long time.” Todd: “So do I.” Meanwhile, during recess hours……… Bart: “Okay, Nelson, staring contest, go!” Bart and Nelson stare at 1 another and Bart does his best without blinking his eyes at him. Lisa, Sherri, Terri, Janey and other students: “Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!” Bart officially wins the staring contest. Bart: “Hey, I won the staring contest.” Nelson: “Whoa, he beat me again, I’m quite surprised.” Later, back in the Springfield Elementary School hallways……. Bart: “Sadie, Felicia, over there’s the gym room, that’s the school janitor’s closet, that’s my locker over there, that’s the water fountain in case your throats get dry, and over there, is Principal Skinner’s office, trust me, you don’t ever wanna get sent there.” Sadie: “Wow, Bart, thanks for showing us around here.” Felicia: “It’s always wonderful seeing you in person.” Bell Ringing Again Elizabeth: “There goes the school bell students.” Carol: “That means it’s time for all of you kids to go back home right now.” Seymour: “Have a wonderful afternoon and evening.” Groundskeeper Willie: “Don’t cause too much trouble.” All of the students walk right outside the door and get right back on the Springfield Elementary School bus, and Otto drives them on their way back home to their own houses. Scene 4: Back home in the Simpson family’s house Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer, Patty, Selma, Jackie, Abe and Rita are watching Kent Brockman on Channel 6 News. Kent Brockman: “Good evening, citizens of Springfield, this is Kent Brockman, reporting for Channel 6 News, this just in, right after the passing’s of both of his wives, Maude Flanders and Edna Krabappel Flanders, Ned decided to go out on a nice romantic date with the nurse of Springfield General Hospital, Kathy Janet Johnson, who he eventually married and she became Kathy Janet Flanders,” Lisa: “Oh my gosh, I’m so proud of Mr. Flanders finding himself a new wife and adopting 2 little twin daughters.” Kent Brockman: “And also adopted 2 little twin daughters named Sadie and Felicia, and now, here’s everybody reporting on Ned and Kathy’s marriage.” Lenny: “I really love their house, it’s very nice and peaceful around here.” '' ''Krusty: “What can I say about Ned and Kathy? they’re like 2 little snow peas in a peapod, and they go together as always like a ham and cheese sandwich and of course peanut butter and strawberry jam.” Kent Brockman: “What you last heard about Ned and Kathy is what they truly are, now signing off.” Bart: “Man, Mr. and Mrs. Flanders are such a super thrilling couple, they just keep getting better and better every single time we see them.” Lisa: “Especially Rod, Todd, Sadie and Felicia.” Marge: “That’s exactly right, and the very best thing is they always listen to all of us.” Homer: “Especially true families and true friendships.” Abe: “So, Rita, how ‘bout some good dance off music to pass the time?” Rita: “I’ll take 1 piece of that, Abe.” Rita turns on disco rock music on Lisa’s boom box. Rock Music On Boom Box Jackie: “I never got plastic hips for nothing.” Patty: “Me neither.” Selma: “It just doesn’t get any easier than this kind of dance move.” The 10 Simpson family members continue disco dancing, ‘til the music stops and they all sit right back down for relaxation. Fade to another black screen……. Some pictures of Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Mr. Spock, Roger Meyers, Jr. and Bleeding Gums Murphy are shown and a memorial dedication reads: Dedicated to the memories of Jan Hooks (1957-2014) Leonard Nimoy (1931-2015), Alex Rocco (1936-2015) and Daryl L. Coley (1955-2016) End Production Credits Directed by Matt Groening In Memoriam: Sam Simon Produced by Al Jean Music Composed by Danny Elfman Voice Cast Members ''' ''Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Ralph Wiggum Nelson Muntz, Todd Flanders and Kearney Zzyzwicz (voices)'' ''Yeardey Smith as Lisa Simpson and the Itchy and Scratchy Diner waitress (voices)'' ''Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty, Selma and Jackie Bouvier (voices)'' ''Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Barney Gumble, Groundskeeper Willie, Itchy, Poochie, Snowball V, Santa’s Little Helper and Mayor Quimby (voices)'' ''Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones Janey Powell and Mona Flanders (voices)'' ''Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Lenny Leonard, Seymour Skinner, Timothy Lovejoy, Otto Mann, Kent Brockman, Scratchy and Julius Hibbert (voices)'' ''Hank Azaria as Moe Syzslak, Clancy Wiggum, Carl Carlson, Comic Book Guy, Disco Stu, Kirk Van Houten, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and Dr. Nick Rivera (voices)'' ''Maggie Roswell as Luann Van Houten, Elizabeth Hoover and Helen Lovejoy (voices)'' ''Tress MacNeille as Agnes Skinner, Lunch Lady Doris and Dolph Starbeam (voices)'' ''Anika Noni Rose as Rita LaFleur Simpson (voice)'' ''Maurice LaMarche as the Ticket Booth Owner (voice)'' '''Special Guest Voice Credits Amy Poehler as Kathy Janet Johnson/Kathy Janet Flanders (voice) Scarlett Estevez as Sadie Johnson/Sadie Flanders (voice) Mariel Sheets as Felicia Johnson/Felicia Flanders (voice) In association with…. ''20th Century Fox Pictures '' Category:Season 30 transcripts